


Have we gone too far

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Underworld Blood Wars, my thoughts on what could happen next in the franchise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Lycans and vampires are finally at peace after centuries of war. But it is a fragile peace, proven when Lycans and Vampires alike start to vanish and accusations are made. Lena, David and Selene must not only try to keep the old enemies off each other's throats, but find the perpetrators. And then there's also Eve, Selene's long lost daughter, who turns up unexpectedly - to help.





	1. Prologue - In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m writing an Underworld fic, so please be gentle ^^”

_10 years after the end of the Vampire-Lycan war_

The creature scrambled to its feet, trying to bring more distance between itself and its pursuers. Gunshots sounded, echoed off the high walls of the alley the Lycan had entered in the hope to finally shake off the people who were chasing him. But he had come onto a dead-end. Nowhere to run, except maybe upwards onto the roof. The hum of a helicopter above his head, maybe not up to the roof. Footsteps, quickly coming in his direction, orders were shouted.

                ‘Don’t let it escape!’ ‘Steady, guys!’

                He could not only smell them and hear them, but he could see the beams of their flashlights as they neared the corner. He rolled his head and shoulders, his muscles tensed and then the next sound was a low growling, overlaid with the cracking of bones as the Lycan fully transformed.  

                His attackers, guns at the ready, rounded the corner and closed in on him steadily. They stopped a few feet away from him, and he waited, observed.

                ‘Don’t shoot. Stay calm, men. They need it alive.’

                Moments passed, the Lycan didn’t move and neither did the six men in front of him. Then, they began to close in on him again. A low growl rippled through his chest and he bared his teeth as a warning. One of the men lost it or he twitched out of fear and a shot went loose, hit the Lycan in the chest. The creature itself roared and snarled as the silver-nitrate bullet burrowed in its flesh.

                His first instinct was to fight, but when another bullet ripped into one of his hind legs, he decided against it. He turned around, climbed up the wall. More shots were fired, the bullets smashed into the bricks around him, one destroyed a window and another one hit him in the back. The Lycan grunted, but did not let the pain stop him. He reached the roof – and was immediately greeted by a silver-inlaid net and the chopper from before. The net scorched his body, the scent of burned flesh filled his nose. Before he could free himself from his trap, several tranquilizer darts pierced his skin and released their liquid into his bloodstream. He went down on one knee, then collapsed completely.

                ‘Careful!’

                ‘I hope, you didn’t overdose him. Our employers said they need him alive, not half dead!’

                ‘Look at him. He’s strong. He can take it.’

                ‘I hope you’re right.’

                The men loaded the Lycan into the chopper and secured him.

                Vampires and Lycans might have brokered a fragile peace, but for humans, the war had just begun.


	2. 1. Moving forward

_Shortly after the defeat of the Lycans at the Eastern Coven’s sanctuary_

Lena stood on the balcony and looked over the entrance hall of the Eastern Coven’s headquarters. People were repairing the windows that had been damaged or broken completely during the fight and others cleaned up the ashes of the fallen. It would take a long time for the realization of peace to sink in. But at least there was quiet now.

                When she heard footsteps approaching, Lena turned her head. David greeted her with a smile and then leant against the banisters of the balcony.

                ‘We’ve lost a lot of good men and women. Too many, actually.’

                ‘Yes, we did. I just hope, the peace will hold. We could all use a break to breathe, to _rebuild_ ,’ Lena replied, her eyes watching the renovators.

                ‘Definitely. You know, I­–I never actually thanked you for keeping my mother’s gift safe. So, thank you for that.’

                Lena looked back at David. ‘It wasn’t me directly, who kept it safe, but you’re welcome.’ She almost wanted to ask what was wrong. He usually was of the confident sort, but lately, something had changed.

                ‘What will you do now?’ David asked. Lena shrugged.

                ‘Return to Vador, wait and see if the peace holds, I guess. Help rebuild.’

                ‘Keep an eye on Selene for me, will you?’

                ‘Of course. Although, I do not believe she needs anybody to watch over her. We have both seen that she can handle herself.’

                David chuckled lightly. ‘Yes, but that was while we were at war. I know, she said, she’s done with it. And we are as well. I just…’

                ‘You’re worried about her, because you care.’ He nodded.

                ‘Well, don’t worry. I’ll take care of her. And I believe, you will be well looked after here.’ Lena gestured towards Vargas, who was standing a couple of feet away, just so far that he couldn’t overhear their conversation – unless he wanted to.

                ‘Ah, yes. As long as you don’t have to worry about me, I guess, I’ll just have him follow me around.’

                ‘You do not need to do that for me. But, I think, our community will sleep better if they know that you are protected.’

                ‘So are you. And Selene,’ David replied. He pushed himself away from the banisters.

                ‘I’ve been keeping you up far too long. Surely, you have a trip to prepare.’

                Lena smiled at him. ‘I guess, I will see you again soon, David.’

                ‘Yes, I should hope so. But, I’d like it to be a less tragic occasion.’

                ‘Of course.’

                She watched as he left and then turned the other way to find Selene, whom she found in the old training room.

                ‘Selene. I am sorry to interrupt you, but we should go.’ The former death-dealer turned around to face her and nodded.

                ‘Let’s hope, we can travel without disturbance.’


End file.
